finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FinalDestinationLover
Welcome Hi, welcome to Final Destination Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ian McKinley page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lord Crayak (Talk) 20:53, August 7, 2012 RE:How to edit If you see "View Source", then that means either the page is locked, or your account is blocked. I don't see any "View Source", all I see is "Edit", so that's how I can edit pages. Sroczynski (talk) 07:01, August 8, 2012 (UTC) *Reason for what? I'm not an admin, I don't know whatever your IP address is blocked or not. If you said you're new, then I guess there's no way that your IP address is blocked, so maybe the pages are locked, or maybe new users can't edit pages here. You can ask the admin, but not me, because I'm just a user. Sorry, can't help you. Sroczynski (talk) 07:09, August 8, 2012 (UTC) *The admins are "Lord Crayak" and "Ggjk", but the first one had gone for a thousand years, and only the second one is still active I guess. Sroczynski (talk) 15:50, August 8, 2012 (UTC) *Yeah, I've left a message on his talk page, so just wait for him to reply:) Sroczynski (talk) 02:30, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Questions? Sroczynski mentioned that you might need some help regarding a few things on this site. How can I help you? Ggjk (talk) 04:18, August 9, 2012 (UTC) * You can't. For safety reasons I locked down all the pages on this website to prevent them from being edited by unregistered contributors and recently new users. A while back this website was under attack by some severe trolling. It got so bad that some of the user accounts were being renamed as profanity, and the userpages themselves were filled with more lewd words. I have locked down all the pages so that the risk of this happening again drops significantly. Since I am not on this website 24/7 (and since I'm the only other admin who still seems to be active) I will not always know the new updates to this site, and it'd be problematic if I log into this site six hours after being off the computer and find out that trolls have been messing with it. So as of right now, you can't edit anything. But it's only because you're a new user. Once you've been on this site for another week or two, the pages should unlock for you automatically. Ggjk (talk) 13:05, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Categories There is absolutely no reason why you should be adding so many categories to many of the pages. Most of them don't make any sense, and some of them have already been stated in an earlier category. Not to mention that some of these categories, such as "Sucked," is merely pointless and not specific. Ggjk (talk) 16:40, August 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hi Of course:) Sroczynski (talk) 11:06, September 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hi Hey! Mr.SeannWScott Official (talk) 11:50, November 2, 2012 (UTC)